Nutella
by Helena Lockett
Summary: When Blaine arrives early for a date, he gets welcomed very warmly by Finn. Blinn friendship. Slight Klaine. Complete. Rated T because I felt it appropriate, I guess! Enjoy! :


**A/N: **Hello! So, this is just a little, short story I wrote when I was looking for something to write. My sister came up with the idea! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Dude, what're you doing here?"<p>

Blaine was standing just inside the Hummel-Hudson house door, on the porch. Well, not standing. He was pacing back and forth, back and forth.

He stopped, however, when he heard Finn's voice. He turned to face the tall teenager, who was standing in the hallway.

"Oh! Hey, Finn," he said with a smile.

"Hey... why are you patrolling the porch?" Finn asked, "...patrolling's the right word, right?" he mumbled to himself.

Blaine laughed a little, "Well, Kurt and I are supposed to be going on a date-"

"So that's why you're in a suit," Finn interrupted, shaking his head afterwards, "sorry, sorry. Go on."

Blaine nodded, "It's a dinner date... anyway, he told me he might not be here when I arrived."

"Yeah, he's not. He's out shopping," Finn explained, "he's been gone pretty long, though. He should be back soon."

"Okay. Thanks, Finn."

And they stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Finn mumbled,

"Do you... want to hang out or something? You can't exactly stay in the porch the whole time."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that, thank you."

* * *

><p>"So, um, what should we do?" Finn asked as he led Blaine to the kitchen, "you want some food?"<p>

"Um... yeah, sure," Blaine answered, standing at the kitchen door.

Finn stared,

"...Dude it's not like you're a vampire, you can come in."

"Right, sorry."

Blaine walked into the kitchen, and again stood awkwardly.

"Have a look around. Dig around in the cupboards and stuff. You're welcome here, dude. You're my brother's boyfriend," Finn said.

Blaine grinned, "Thank you," and so began looking in the cupboards.

"...Finn?" he said a long moment later.

"Yeah?"

"...I want this Nutella, but I..." Blaine got on his tippy-toes and had another swipe at it, but to no success, "I can't reach it."

Finn burst out laughing, throwing back his head and letting out a belly laugh.

"Wow thanks," Blaine mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but his lips twitched.

"Dude-! _Dude_, I-" Finn laughed, "Sorry, I just, just-" he laughed again, "_you're so short_!"

Blaine finally gave in and let out a chuckle, "Yeah, yeah I am."

"No - no," Finn said rather seriously, regaining his cool, "it's fine, I can get it for you."

"Thanks. I mean... I can reach the _shelf_, I just can't reach the _Nutella_."

"Dude. Say one more thing about your height and I will wet myself. Not kidding," Finn replied, laughter in his voice.

Blaine smirked, "Ha, sorry."

Finn handed the shorter boy the Nutella jar.

"Before you say anything, Mike Chang got me these Hello Kitty cookies and we are dipping them in Nutella."

"That won't leave my suit looking so great," Blaine commented, looking down at his formal attire.

"Well," Finn shrugged, "you're living the Finn Hudson lifestyle now."

"The Finn Hudson lifestyle?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

"It's awesome, trust me," Finn said with a strong nod and a grin.

* * *

><p>He led Blaine around the house and into the living room.<p>

"Um, sit down, make yourself at home," Finn said awkwardly, as Blaine almost sunk into the very soft sofa as he sat on it.

"Right. What do we do to pass the time?" Blaine inquired, staring curiously at the Hello Kitty cookie he had just dipped in Nutella.

Finn stayed silent for a moment and then mumbled,

"Well... I don't know if you're into it, but... there's a TV, and the Xbox 360 is out here, and I was-"

"Do you have Soul Calibur Four?" Blaine interrupted, and Finn's face lit up.

"_Yes!_" he confirmed with a fist pump, "Dude, you are _awesome!_"

Blaine grinned and finally took a small bite of the cookie," ...it's good."

"I know, right?" Finn said cheerfully, tossing Blaine an X-box controller.

"Alright, let's play!" the quarterback said enthusiastically.

"Dude, you are _kicking _my _butt!_"

Kurt smiled fondly as he shut the front door behind him, rather used to hearing his brother screaming due to video games.

He made his way to his room to get ready for his date.

"No, _no_, we're playing that round again, that was totally unfair!" Finn complained.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Too good for you, Finn?"

Finn laughed a little, "_You wish!_"

"I'm ready for my date."

Both the boys looked straight to the door, where Kurt was standing.

"Oh, hey bro," Finn said with a smile.

"You look amazing," Blaine commented, his voice breathy.

Kurt smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks, "Thank you. It looks like you two had a good time."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, it was great," he chirped, Blaine nodding in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before Blaine jumped up from the couch,

"Um, we should probably go," he announced, walking over to Kurt and taking both his hands.

"You look really handsome," Kurt said quietly, "and you've got Nutella on your lips."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, smirking, "Wanna get it off for me?"

Kurt smiled and leaned in, kissing his boyfriend quickly.

"Uh, guys?" Finn murmured awkwardly, "I'm... I'm sort of still in the room."

Blaine turned to look at Finn, letting go of Kurt's hands for a moment and strolling up to him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Mmm, you smell really good, what are you wearing?" the shorter boy asked.

"Um... a shirt?"

Kurt giggled, "He means your cologne, Finn."

"Oh... oh! ...Hugo... Klein. Or Calvin Boss or something."

Kurt giggled again, and Blaine laughed.

"Thanks, Finn, today was really fun," he grinned, a little too short to be face-to-face, but face-to-neck would do.

"No problem, dude, you're really cool to hang out with," Finn replied, breaking from the hug after a long moment.

Kurt smiled at the two boys, and Blaine gave Finn another smile and then went back to Kurt, taking his hand again.

"Have fun, guys!" Finn grinned.

"We will," Kurt smiled to Blaine, who kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday, Finn," Blaine added.

"Yeah, definitely. See you then," Finn replied, giving the two a little wave as they left the living room.

* * *

><p>As they walked out the front door and to Blaine's car, Blaine spoke up,<p>

"Hey, Kurt? Can I go to your house more often? I mean, it's a chance for us to hang out more. A-And... and me-"

"You and Finn?" Kurt finished.

"Well, yeah."

Kurt gave Blaine an amused smile before cooing,

"You didn't even have to ask."


End file.
